


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(48)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [48]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(48)（文：十甫）

吱～

急促的煞车声在喧闹的都市夜响起，仍掩盖不了其刺耳的事实。

眼看着那辆失控驶入人行道的白色丰田轿车就快撞上两个行人，却戏剧般变化地，及时在车头吻上那两个行人的腿前倏地煞停了。

随着紧急煞停的车子，流川的身体也跟着往前一冲。幸亏安全带的性能好，让他的胸膛不至于撞上驾驶盘，免了撞断肋骨之险。

定了定神，流川拔掉耳机，将电话凑到耳边。

耳中立刻传来对方焦急的声音，“枫！喂喂！枫说话呀！发生什么事了！你怎么了！别吓妈妈～枫！枫！”

“妈～妈……真的是你吗？”久违的声音，本以为不再听到的声音，此时让他心跳加速，「怎么会这样？时间真的逆流了？」

“是！枫认不出妈妈的声音了吗……”明显的失望……

“嗯！刚才电话收音不好，听不太清楚。妈，爸爸在吗？”流川听妈妈失望的语气，连忙说道。

“嗯！我去叫他听电话。你等一会儿。”

然后，听到脚步移去的声音。不一会儿，又重新听到脚步声响起。

“枫～爸爸说，你若要跟他说话的话，等……回家才说，对不起……”

虽然没听到父亲的声音，但听到妈妈的抱歉，流川反而觉得真实。「时间真的逆流了……他们……重新活过来了……」

心中油然而起一股亲情感，流川压抑着激动的情绪，平静地说，“我这个星期天就回去。”

“真的吗？太好了！我知道了……嗯，电话费贵，妈妈要挂电话了，你要照顾自己唷！”

“嗯！”流川由衷地应道。眼睛却无意识地望向车窗外，却见自己的丰田轿车已被人团团围住，每个人的表情都凶神恶煞似的……流川突然想起一事，连忙唤回欲挂上电话的母亲，“妈！妈！今天几号？快！快告诉我！”

“呣～今天嘛……7月22日……”

7月22日？

啊！7月22日！逆流了……时间真的逆流了……7月22日……

流川立刻推开车门下车。

无视于一涌而上的人，他匆忙地环视四周围……

是这里！真的是这里！我竟然不知不觉回到这里！

突然，一个人伸手欲揪自己的衣领，流川一手将他拨开，冷冷地吐出一句，“滚开！我赶时间！”

冷眼继而横扫了围在自己身旁、挡住自己去路的众人，接着他们便识趣地让开了一条路。

流川看了看之前被自己轿车吓坏的两个人，迳自走到他们面前，“对不起！我赶时间！”然后迈开腿就跑。

「原来时间逆流了……难怪刚才会听到那么多奇怪的事情……」流川边跑边想。

刚才在餐厅一见到山泉丽奈，怪事就连绵不断了。

单是山泉丽奈“起死回生”就让他感到奇怪。再加上听她说没有姐妹，而且几乎没有听过山泉铃奈这个名字，他心里不禁疑惑重重。

后来，流川有意无意地提起山泉丽奈的父亲，“你的父亲山泉健一真是一个很了不起的部长呀，有政治远见……”

见仙道与山泉丽奈面面相觑，他不禁住口。

发现流川的询问眼光，仙道轻咳了一声，而山泉丽奈则有一点不好意思地笑了笑，“嗯……流川桑，我父亲是山泉健一没错……但是，他一不为官，二不从政，他是脑科专家。”

流川惊愕得睁大了眼睛，「山泉健一不当官了？真不敢相信，那么有野心的人……」突然想到他也许就是自己的“杀父杀母”仇人，不禁脸色一沉。

山泉丽奈看了他一眼，继续说道，“我父亲最恨政治人物了。他说，搞政治的人是骗子，相信政治的人是疯子。他还说，所谓的政党，其实就是大染缸，每个掉入其中的人，都必会沾满一身染料，继而为愚众画上绚烂的色彩，却不知色彩都是经不住时间的考验，久了就会褪色了……所以，我父亲说，他宁可研究人脑也不愿意解剖人心……嘻嘻，他的想法是不是很有趣？”说完，就咯咯地笑了起来。

流川的疑惑更深了，「山泉健一不是重操旧业……而是根本没当过部长！怎么会……」

“对了，流川，你听说了吗？世界卫生局最高专员Jamaes Anderson被迫辞职了。”

“Jamaes Anderson？”「不是死了吗？」流川差点冲口而出。

“嗯！他之前揭发美国在非洲国家建立的一个医疗中心，其实是为了方便取用活人当药物研究，还引众向美国抗议，迫白宫插手停止那间医疗中心的运作……殊不知因此得罪了美国，因此被迫离职。唉～下一个上任的最高专员若唯美国是瞻的话，看来医疗界将得不到安宁……”

「Jamaes Anderson……我亲眼见他中枪倒地的……」

“流川！你到底有没有在听我说话？”仙道伸手在流川面前摇了摇。

流川皱了皱眉头，清楚地“告诉”仙道：他讨厌在沉思时被打扰！

“你今天很奇怪！心不在焉，反应又慢……喂！想谁了唷？”耳中传来仙道的取笑，流川懒得理会他，充耳不闻。

“各位听众，以下是一项最新的特别快讯。于八时三十五分，东京涩谷区东花酒店发生了一宗命案。死者是一名女性，由于死者的脸部、四肢皆被火严重烧毁，身份难以辨认，我国总警长阿部山雄先生呼吁群众，帮助提供死者的相关资料……”

“阿部山雄！总警长？！”流川倏地站了起来。「真是匪夷所思……阿部山雄这个黑社会头子竟当上总警长！？」

流川不禁冷汗直冒。

「山泉丽奈没听过山泉铃奈……但仙道却听着熟悉，而且还有心酸感觉……到底怎么回事？时间真的逆流了吗？那些已去世的人，怎么都活过来了呢？而且身份都来个逆转……我到底遗忘了什么？……还是，世界本就如此……之前的发生的种种都是我的幻觉？梦境？……不可能……」

突然回过神来，见仙道与山泉丽奈双双望着自己，满脸写着问号，流川便不发一言地重新坐下。

由于流川的表现，气氛顿时变得尴尬。三个人，默默地低头用餐，各怀心事……

……

……

终于跑到这栋建筑物的门前。

一如记忆中的熟悉。

「现在进去吗？」

看着现在已沦为交欢场所的公共厕所，流川不禁有一点犹豫。

然而，若不进去，他就没办法释怀。

他必须弄清楚一个事实。

甫踏进厕所，流川就听到一阵如虎似狼的吼声以及呻吟声。

心中不禁一荡。

思绪回到与樱木初结合的那一刻。

被进入的撕心痛感如今仍能感受得到。接踵而来的欢愉却又让他疯狂不已。

向来被认为冷漠、冷感的他，热情与疯狂似乎都只为一人释放。

本以为因樱木离去而受伤的心，已在洞穴中痊癒了。于是，从今天开始，他就以伤愈后再造的心面对生活。因此，他放任自己思念那个白痴，并庆幸自己不曾“输了”给遗忘。与他相处的日子虽短，但生活上的点点滴滴却让他记忆犹新，回味无穷。

然而，刚才一连串发生的事情，太匪夷所思了，他不晓得自己的记忆是否出错了？

「白痴！你真的抱过我吗？你真的存在过吗？……今天就给我一个答案吧！」

一步一步地走到发出淫秽之声的间隔，倏地，一脚踢开了那道掩上的门。

两个人，正紧贴着彼此，靠在牆上，立着交欢。

流川微牵嘴角，心中感到胜利。他的预感没错，是他！

看着其中一人，留着长发，身材高大，体格粗壮……再加上那一张无赖的脸孔，正是他记忆中曾经意图侵犯他的混蛋！

被打扰的两人，此时也正紧盯着流川。

那个高大的无赖上下打量了流川一眼后，吹了一声口哨，“呵呵～宝贝，迫不及待了吗？待我先解决了他后，就会让你欲仙欲死……你就稍微忍耐一下……宝贝……”身体更加快了之前的动作。

混蛋！

流川一听，怒火顿烧，横眉一竖，立刻跨向前将那两个人扯了出来。

“唷～你真是急性子！”那高大的人无赖地笑道。

碰！碰！碰！

流川恨他嘴巴不干不淨的，朝他的脸连击三拳。

那个被拳击的高大个，连带怀中的人一起被击飞了出去，重重地摔在地上。

然而，那高大个，不一会儿就坐了起来，伸手擦拭了嘴角，狞笑道，“原来你喜欢来硬的……好！本少爷今天一定满足你！”

流川难耐骤升的怒气，不等他站起来，立刻上前对他展开攻击。由于与那高大个的体格有差距，若不先下手为强，流川知道自己肯定吃亏。

一招得手，流川手下更不留情，新仇加“旧恨”，直打到那高大个昏了过去。

用脚踢了踢躺着的人，确定他已昏死了，流川才松了一口气。

突然，厕所门外一阵脚步声响起……

流川的心也随着越来越近的脚步声激烈地跳动。

然而……

「不是他……」流川的眼睛倏地黯淡无光……

  
本贴由十甫于2004年3月2日00:52:18在“N2”发表


End file.
